Captain Barbell (2016 TV series)
This article is about the 2016 version on IBC 13. For the 2006 and 2011 version, see Captain Barbell (2006 TV series) and Captain Barbell (2011 TV series). Captain Barbell, officially Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, is a 2016 Philippine superhero action-fantasy drama television series based on a comic book character of the same name created by Mars Ravelo. Directed by Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes, it is topbilled by Dominic Roque in his very first leading role as Captain Barbell, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on August 8, 2016, replacing Syrena. The story has been adapted into five films and a spin-off, throughout the timeline from 1964 to 2003. Among those who took on the role in the big screen are Bob Soler (1964), Wilie Sotelo (1965), Dolphy (1973), Edu Manzano (1986), and Bong Revilla (2003). On the other hand, Richard Gutierrez played the character in the 2006 TV series of the same name and 2011 TV series of the same name on IBC. However, it is the second time where Dominic marks the first ever primetime project under IBC and took the role of Captain Barbell as a Pinoy superhero. Overview 'Barbell, Barbanium & Askobar' *'Barbell' - a palm-size golden medallion-barbell plate with "CB" engraved on its center. The name "Captain B" is also depicted on the medallion. Demmos twists the medallion and it forms into a barbell, he then raises it and shouts "Captain Barbell" to transform himself into the superhero. As Captain Barbell, the medallion is depicted on his chest; he grabs it back to transform to his human, Dennis. The medallion is said to be made from barbanium. *'Barbanium' - a powerful fictional element discovered by scientist in the Philippines. *'Askobar' - Asido Kontra Barbanium is the only equally powerful fictional element that can counter barbanium's power. It can be crystallized and used in many ways. It is used to power a cyborg, and also molded into a bullet which deteriorates anything it touches. Coincidentally, Viel also called the element Askobar, but with a different meaning, "Asido Kontra Barbell". 'The General and The Villains' *A logo of two Vs aligned vertically inside a circle can always be found on the General's creations like Captain and Mrs. B. This very same logo, on the other hand, this is also the Villians logo. This led to the conclusion that the General will emerge from the bloodline of Villian family. *LIVE Corporation is the name of the General's conglomerate during the time of Neo Metropolis (a futuristic Philippine city). The word LIVE is an anagram of both Viel and Levi, members of the Villian family, so it therefore leaves to either one of them who will be the General in the future. *It's now known that Viel Villian is the General. As to how he became the general is yet to be revealed. 'Captain Barbell's Origin' *Captain Barbell is a Filipino earthling who came from the Philippine's distant future, and was sent back to the past. *His name Dennis Navarro, the son of Captain B and Mrs. B. by the elderly couple who found him. 'Captain Barbell's Abilities' *Flight - the power to fly. *Strength - an extraordinary strength. *ESP - extra-sensory perception. 'Captain Barbell's Suit' *Captain Barbell's suit was designed by Filipino artist Reno Maniquis and was constructed in Hollywood by Miles Teves. He was commissioned by Zaldy and Gina Ravelo of Mars Ravelo Marvelous Characters, Inc. to design the new look to make it CB’s official costume. Miles Teves, a renowned Filipino-American costume maker in Hollywood. Teves constructed the Batman, Robocop and Superman costume. It was Dominic Zapata who suggested to the producers to have the costume made by Teves. *The updated suit is a far cry from the Superman inspired spandex tight fitting suit in shades of yellow, blue and red. The present suit is inspired by the muscular Batman's costume, minus the mask and in shades of yellow for the suit, gold for CB logo and other embellishments, and red for the cape. *The suit has a built-in cooling mechanism, so Dominic Roque is very comfortable inside it, to the point where he apparently lounges around the set wearing it, even between takes. *The suit reportedly costs $50,000 excluding the charges for repairs in case of damages, making it the most expensive costume ever made for a single character in a Philippine movie or TV series, for that matter. *IBC was so secretive about how the Captain Barbell costume looked that on the first taping day, Dominic Roque was made to put on a robe on top of the suit. It was only when he had to face the camera as Captain Barbell that everyone on the cast and crew had a chance to see the costume for the very first time. 'Captain Barbell's Enemies' *Ordinary humans who had somehow direct or indirect contact with barbanium and askobar became mutants with different powers. *Cyborgs which are half-human/half-machine powered by askobar. At present, there are five known cyborgs: Commander X, Cyborg 5564, Magnetika, Cyborg 5566, and Ex-O/Phoenix. *The General is the mysterious man of Captain Barbell whose identity is Viel Villain. *Every week or so, a new villain is being introduced whose participation could last a week or more, depending on the story arc. 'Captain Barbell's Filming Locations' *Futuristic Philippines/Interior shots of Villian's mansion, laboratory and technopark is being shot in Mandaluyong City. *Town of Marravelos - is the fictional childhood town of Dennis. An unknown place is being used as location for the scenes depicting it. Synopsis Follow the action of Dennis (Dominic Roque), who transformed as Captain Barbell becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. As his strength with flight and enhanced perception. He called his mother Mrs. B (Lorna Tolentino), are forced by his father Captain B (Ramon Bautista) to ride the time machine to escape from the soldiers of the General. The General (Ronnie Ricketts) is the mysterious, rich and powerful owner of Live Corporation, which is the pioneer in the well-advanced human cloning and mutation that created an army of superhuman beings for his evil schemes, which Captain Barbell opposes. Captain Barbell can fight the General because of his extraordinary strength using barbanium. Unknown to them, the General sends Commander X (JM Rodriguez), the powerful cyborg, to destroy the barbanium with askobar. The paths of Dennis and his childhood friend Nadine (Riva Quenery) cross once again. This time, Dennis realizes that he is in love with this young lady who comes from a rich family. But things turn out difficult for Dennis to confess his love for Leah because the young lady has an arrogant boyfriend. He also meets and becomes friends with Levi (Martin del Rosario), the son of the richest man in the town named Viel, who is against their friendship. Unknown to Dennis, it is Viel who is responsible for the death of Lolo Aloy (William Martinez). Dennis discovers the powerful barbell. This barbell is the key to Dennis’ victory in becoming the most powerful Pinoy superhero known as Captain Barbell! Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' Protagonist *'Dominic Roque' as Dennis Navarro / Captain Barbell (superhero) - Dennis Navarro catapulted from the 22nd century to the present time. He was found by an elderly couple, who renamed him Dennis. He exhibited remarkable physical prowess but it was not until he found the mystical golden medallion-barbell plate that he obtained the ability to transform into Captain Barbell. This barbell has properties beyond transforming Dennis, it also gives him his strength. The abilities that the element endows Dennis seems to be limited to only enhanced physical athletism along with flight and enhanced perception. Current *'Ronnie Ricketts' as Viel Villian / General - is the wealthy patriarch of the Villian family and head of Villian Corp. He is an obsessive man with a tendency to control and manipulate people, including his own sons. Viel is fascinated by the remarkable abilities of Captain Barbell. His fascination is boosted by the fact that he suffers from an ailment that he believes only Captain Barbell's blood can permanently cure. He has hired a scientist named Dexter, who specializes in robotics and genetics to make some experiments for his own benefit. In the future he is the General. *'Lorna Tolentino' as Mrs. B - is the wife of Viel Villian. She had little memory of her life before she became a part of the Villian family. When she recovers her memories, she realizes that she was Mrs. B and the birth mother of Dennis but was separated from him upon re-entry into the 20th century. She was surgically altered by Viel and it is implied that he is also responsible for maintaining her memory gaps. She eventually finds out that Captain Barbell is Dennis, who is also Arell, her son shes been looking for. *'Albie Casiño' as Alfred Villain / Captain Alfred (superhero) (2017-present) - the younger brother of Viel Villain and Dennis' friend. *'Chienna Filomeno' as Mylene Gonzaga - Dennis' love interest. (2017-present) *'Mark Neumann' as Carlos Mendoza - Dennis' bestfriend. (2017-present) *'Riva Quenery' as Nadine Lazaro - is the daughter of the Marravelos town mayor, and also the high school princess. She is often the subject of his fathers verbal abuse who is a belligerent drunkard. She used to date Jared until he was transformed into a monstrous wasp-creature. She is the object of Dennis' unrequited affections, and as such, has been saved by Captain Barbell more than once. *'Julian Trono' as Bobby - Leah's love interest. *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Sandra Navarro - Dennis' mother. Sandra refuses to accept Teng, let alone as a replacement child for Clarisse, the daughter she lost many years ago. *'Herbert Bautista' as Cesar Navarro - Dennis' father. Dennis's place in the family was a decision made by Cesar's father, Lolo Aloy, and as such their feelings toward him are rather conflicted. Cesar is generally sympathetic, but avoids making such a sentiment too obvious to Sandra. *'JB Agustin' as Marco Navarro / Captain Boy (superhero) - Dennis' little brother. *'Tessie Tomas' as Lola Carmela "Melay" Navarro - is the compassionate and kind grandmother of Dennis and the mother of Cesar. In Teng's childhood, She and her husband Lolo Aloy found him and decide to adopt him as their own. She is caring and protective to Dennis from Sandra's abuse to him. *'Pamu Pamorada' as Clarisse Mendoza / Blanca / Ex-O (superhero) - is the mean-spirited and resentful daughter of Cesar and Sandra. She is the maid of Dennis, who physically maltreats him for stealing away her Lolo Aloy's attention and was bitter towards him for being adopted, during their childhood. Moments after her disappearance, she was found in a lake by Bobby and Kit, with no memory of her past. The two named her "Blanca" because she has virtually no recall of her life prior to being found. After remembering who she was, Blanca was finally reunited with her family. *'Ramon Bautista' as Captain B / Prof. Brando (superhero) - He is the biological father of Dennis. Former *'Martin del Rosario' as Levi Villian (superhero) (2016-2017) - is the eldest son of Viel Villian. A spoiled rich kid, Levi is regarded by his father as a weakling in desperate need of lethal character transformation in order to deserve the Villian legacy. He is in desperate need for his fathers approval. Dennis rescued Levi from a car accident, and it is from this incident that they have built an awkward friendship. *'Kristel Fulgar' as Marikit "Kit" Ortega (2016-2017) - is one of Dennis' best friends. A bossy, smart-mouthed girl who is frequently pegged as a tomboy (lesbian). Although shed like to deny it, Kit has romantic feelings for Teng, a fact that she has confessed to Bobby. *'Bryan Santos' as Boris (2016-2017) - Dennis' brother. He is reunited with Dennis and his family after knowing that Viel Villian is just using him in his plans. 'Supporting Cast' Current *'CX Navarro' as''' Miguel Lazaro''' - Nadine's little brother *'Bernadette Alysson' as Medie Lazaro - Nadine's mom. *'Lee Robin Salazar' as Lorenzo Lazaro - Nadine's dad. *'Hiro Torobu' as Narciso / Bubog (supervillain) - The first villain in the TV series. He has the ability to make shards of glass spike out of his body like a porcupine and can also mimic the appearance of others. *'Makisig Morales' as Jared / Putakti / Cyborg 5564 (supervillain) - The second villain in the TV series. He has the form of a giant wasp and has the ability to fly and spit poison which causes hallucinations and is also invincible to gunfire. After being defeated by Captain Barbell, he returned into his normal state only to be experimented in a laboratory and turned into Cyborg 5564. Fortunately he was able to escape and is now under the custody of Nadine. After being resurrected by Viel, Jared joined his team of supervillains. He retained his abilities as Cyborg 5564 and his main weapon is a laser gun. *'Jovic Monsod' as Mike Gayoso - Once a personal scientist and assistant to Viel, he became an ally to Barbara and helps her to reunite her whole family. *'Gwen Zamora' as Desira (supervillain) - The fourth/third villain in the TV series. *'Carl John Barrameda' as Ador / Adobe (supervillain) - The fifth/fourth villain whose previously a miner who attained the hardness and power of rock similar to The Thing in Fantastic Four. Ador joined his team of supervillains. His new power is to summon boulders to hurl at his opponents and he wears armor similar to the Juggernaut in the X Men franchises. *'Zia Marquez' as Veraga (supervillain) - The sixth/fifth villain in the TV series. *'Arno Morales' (supervillain) as Emporada Zurg - The seventh/sixth villain in the TV series. *'Marissa Sanchez' as Ms. Patti / Ms. Aero / Aerobika - Patti is an overweight trainer, who is driven to try all sorts of remedies (most notably herbal teas) in an attempt to forestall her rapidly descending self-esteem. On an impulse, she uses some Askobar-contaminated herbs from her backyard for a new brew of tea which slims her down into a buxom beauty obsessed with making everyone conform to her newfound standards of beauty. *'Jang Amparna' as Cyborg 5566 (supervillain) - The eighth/seventh villain in the TV series. He was sent to hunt down Jared(aka 5564) after the latter escaped from the laboratory. Like the other cyborgs, he is also powered by Askobar. *'Pinky Amador' as Myra Lazaro *'Zarah Deligero' as Julia Ortega / Julia Mendoza - Kit's little daughter, later as Captain B's little sister. *'Aki Torio' as Ruben Garcia - Dennis' friend. *'Maureen Larrazabal' as Madame Aurora Salvacion / Lady Amorseko (superhero) *'Anna Larrucea' as Magna / Magnetica (superhero) *'Alfred Labatos' as Marlon "Mercy" Mercurio - Dennis' friend. *'JM Rodriguez' as Commander X (supervillain) - The eighth/seventh villain in the TV series. *'EJ Jallorina' as Emputika (supervillain) (2017-present) - The eighth villain in the TV series. *'Jiro Manio' as Protada (supervillain) (2017-present) - The nineth villain in the TV series. Former *'Bernard Palanca' as Tenorada (supervillain) - The third villain in the TV series. He has the power to cause a corrosive reaction through touch which renders bullets useless and can deteriorate people and structures. After being resurrected by Viel, he joined his team of supervillains. He can now use his power in a projectile form so he can corrode people and objects from afar. (2016-2017) 'Extended Cast' *'AJ Dee' as Abel - the bossy janitor Dennis works with. *'Nonie Buencamino' as Officer Joe Salvacion - father of Kit. *'Sachzna Laparan' as Sabrina - Nadine's classmate/friend in high school. *'Alexandra Macanan' as Chari - Nadine's classmate/friend in high school. *'Carlos Dala' as Gerald - Nadine's bestfriend in high school. *'Shaun Salvador' as Chester - Nadine's love interest in high school. *'Pinky de Leon' as Doña Victoria 'Guest Cast' *'Julia Barretto' as Michelle Habibah Sarip-Paudac / Michelle Morena - the Muslim hijab-clad girl whose wearing a hijab as she cover the hair and neck but she later transformed into a sizzle villain girl Michelle Morena after Tenorada unveil to destroy the hijab for Michelle when the Muslim was dead. *'Slater Young' as John Arellano *'Rizza Diaz' as Mara Mendoza *'Manny Castañeda' as Emilio Fabregas *'Victor Anastacio' as Enrico Legaspi *'Robin da Roza' as Allan Coleta *'Nicole Andersson' as Vanessa Valdez *'Teri Onor' as Freddie Espinosa *'John Manalo' as Fredy Martinez *'Michelle Vito' as Barbie Rementilla *'Dante Ponce' as Aaron Villanueva *'Empress Schuck' as Ella Madrigal *'CJ Navato' as Carlos Molina *'Maria Ozawa' as Bea Barrera *'Raymond Lauchengco' as Raymond de Leon *'Alice Dixson' as Janice de Guzman *'Wowie de Guzman' as Rafael Bautista *'Efren Reyes Jr.' as Robert Agustin *'Byron Ortile' as Justin Ramos *'Ella Cruz' as Nadine Ramirez *'Arnell Ignacio' as Rey Gorriceta *'Pen Medina' as Allan Escudero *'Ynna Asistio' as Cara Mendoza 'Special Participation' *'Lance Lucido' as young Dennis Navarro / Captain Barbell *'Brenna Garcia' as young Marikit "Kit" Salvacion *'William Martinez' as Lolo Carlos "Aloy" Navarro† - the late grandfather of Dennis and father of Cesar. *'Mutya Orquia' as young Leah Lazaro *'Gerald Pesigan' as young Boris Episodes Production On December 2015, the Ravelo family granted IBC rights to 5 titles and/or characters created by the novelist. The list included Captain Barbell, which aired its pilot episode on August 8, 2016. The family of graphic novelist Mars Ravelo is proud of IBC's version of Captain Barbell, based on one of the famous comic book characters created by the acknowledged "King of Pinoy Komiks". IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante revealed that to make Captain Barbell more appealing to the new generation of Filipino viewers, they decided to make changes with the approval of Ravelo family according to the production staff is that can be a superhero regardless of physicality. According to Galvante, Captain Barbell is produced as a fantasy-action series "for all ages" citing that there are superhero-themed series aimed for male, younger and matureaudience. It is the fourth Pinoy superheroes in a primetime fantaserye of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. and the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang (produced by IBC and Viva Television). IBC president and CEO, Boots Anson-Roa, touted the creation of a fantasy-action drama series which particularly involve the iconic superhero and aimed for male and mature audience not only for male viewers but also for children and family. Using a technique commonly practiced by advertisers, Galvante said they went through a "brand essence" power-packed to truly understand what makes them Captain Barbell click. This also played a key role in their decision to cast the Kapinoy actor Dominic Roque to play the iconic superhero involved in the production shoot for the series involve in the production shoot for the series, who proposed that the production team create a television adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic comic superhero. He wore the usual hero's spandex costume with the big CB logo on his chest. In the beginning, the name of Dominic Roque revelas the lead even before GMA Network brought the rights in 2006 and 2011. Galvante explained that they actually had to go through a survey and Roque was the people's choice to portray the 7th Captain Barbell. The series directed by Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes in which made for suitable for fantaserye viewers. 'Casting' Captain Barbell marks the very first protagonist role of Dominic Roque (wearing a costume similar to Edu Manzano's Captain Barbell, Bong Revilla's Captain Barbell and Richard Gutierrez' Captain Barbell) after his numerous supporting roles in teleseryes. It is also the second primetime project of action star Ronnie Ricketts after Kailangan Kita and the first primetime project of Lorna Tolentino on IBC, while the first primetime project for Martin del Rosario after his short-term transfer from GMA Network. It is also the second primetime project of Kristel Fulgar after Only Me and You. The series also marks the first project for Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery and the first ever primetime of Julian Trono after his long-term transfer from GMA Network. The series also marks their comeback projects of Herbert Bautista, Cherry Pie Picache and Tessie Tomas for IBC, while Ramon Bautista marks the first ever teleserye project of the network. On January 2017, Martin del Rosario leaves the series due to numerous prior commitments (including the afternoon drama Pinulot Ka Lang sa Lupa) and his determined contract with IBC. In the same month, Albie Casiño joined the cast as Alfred Villain to substitute del Rosario. On April 2017, a chinita model-slash-actress Chienna Filomeno replaced Kristel Fulgar as Dennis' love interest of the series, and Mark Neumann replaced Bryan Santos as Dennis' bestfriend. 'Production team' This is the first ever Pinoy superhero created by Mars Ravelo made into TV series by IBC. Mac Alejandre was hired to direct the series and the first times to helm a fantaserye for the network. *Script/Story: Mars Ravelo for title character, Mel Mendoza-del Rosario for TV series *Entertainment TV Head: Wilma Galvante *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Custome Design: Captain Barbell's Yellow and Red Modern costume was designed by artist, Reno Maniquis. He was commissioned by the Mars Ravelo Marvelous Characters Inc. to design the new official costume. *Costume Maker/Manufacturer of Captain Barbell's suit is Miles Teves (based on the design of Reno Maniquis.) 'Filming' Filming for Captain Barbell began in April 8, 2016. A 30-minute TV special titled Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell: Ang Simula was aired on August 6, 2016 at 4:00pm before the fantaserye kicked-off on Kapinoy Primetime, featuring exclusive behind-the-scenes footage and cast interviews of the highly anticipated superserye, hosted by Mario Dumaual. 'Timeslot change' On February 13, 2017, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell was moved to a later timeslot at 8:30pm after the conclusion of You Light Up My Life (produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services) in order to give way for IBC and Secarats-produced primetime high school teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. Soundtrack On August 7, 2016, IBC Records Inc. officially released the original soundtrack for the superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell: The Original Sountrack and available in physical and digital formats in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify and iTunes. The theme song, Nandito Lang Ako, composed by Kaye Galler, was sung by Marlo Mortel for the superserye's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Shamrock as a theme song for the telefantasya Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell on GMA Network in 2006. 'Track listing' # Nandito Lang Ako (composer: Kaye Galler, arranger: Kiko Salazar) - Marlo Mortel # Sayang (composers: George Canseco, Claire de la Fuente) - Gerald Santos # Kung Pwede Lang (composer: Robster Evangelista) - Eurika # Dito Sa Puso Ko (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Miguel Aguila # Sana Maulit Muli (composers: Gary Valenciano, Angeli Valenciano) - Janella Salvador # Huwag Mo Nang Itanong (composer: Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads # Sana Kahit Minsan (rap) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Blanktape feat. John Edge # Minsan Ako'y Nangarap (composer: Metamorpho) - Metamorpho # Ako si Kapitan Barbell (composer: Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Paniwalaan Mo (composers: Ely Buendia, Raimund Marasigan) - Eraserheads Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell conquered the nation as the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in the timeslot with a pilot national rating of 47.8% beating its rival programs are FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Encantadia which are only got 43.3% and 19.4%. Aside from winning the ratings game, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell also won the primetime leadership as the pilot episode #MRCBAngSimula quickly became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the superserye. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 46.7% national rating versus the 43.9% and 20.7% ratings of its rivals. Since then, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell considered as pne of the most-watched fantaserye and the #1 superserye of IBC, according to data from Kantar Media. On February 13, 2017, after 5-weeks of downgraed into number two (as FPJ's Ang Probinsyano regained back in number one at 7:45pm timeslot in January 9, 2017 after downgraded into number two with the number one fantaserye of IBC with Syrena and Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell), the superserye was moved to a new timeslot at 8:30pm and received a national TV rating of 34.1%, compared to to its competitors like My Dear Heart and Alyas Robin Hood are only received 26.6% and 21.2%. For the first time, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell regained its number one at 8:30pm timeslot. The long-running superserye remained its lead despite its 7-month-airing with the dominance of ABS-CBN's My Dear Heart and GMA's newest primetime teleserye Destined to Be Yours premiered in February 27, 2017 an average TV rating of 35.8%. Batang Barbell After the primetime success of Mar Ravelo's Captain Barbell, the show was also given a follow-up series called Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell, which telling the story about Jacob before he was known as the little Captain Barbell. The series aired from November 21, 2016 to March 3, 2017, replacing Mars Ravelo's Roberta. Endorsements The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Awards and nominations * 2017 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards (Most Popular Primetime Drama) - Won * 2017 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won * 2017 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor (TV Series)) - Won (Dominic Roque) * 2017 Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Television Series) - Won Trivia *Richard Gutierrez is the sixth of Captain Barbell in 2006 and 2011, respectively. *Dominic Roque is the 7th official Captain Barbell. He is the actor to play the role at age 26. Bob Soler was 26 when he played Captain Barbell, while Wilie Sotelo was played as the second Captain Barbell. The others were a little older when assigned the superhero role: the late Dolphy was 45, Edu Manzano was 31, Bong Revilla was 37, and Richard Gutierrez was 22. See also * ‘Captain Barbell,’ ‘Bida Best,’ ‘Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?’ and Other New Shows Revealed by IBC-13 in Trade Event * ‘Captain Barbell’ Premiere this Monday, August 8 * ‘Captain Barbell’ Reign at No. 1 Nationwide, Dominic Roque Got The ‘Fantaserye Prince’ Title * IBC-13 REPORTS 45% JUMP IN FIRST HALF NET INCOME TO PHP 1 BILLION * IBC-13 SWEEPS TOP 30 MOST WATCHED PROGRAMS LIST IN AUGUST * IBC-13 KEEPS THE NATIONWIDE RATINGS GAME IN OCTOBER * IBC-13 REPORTED FOR 30% INCREASE IN NET INCOME TO P1.24 B FOR 9 MONTHS OF 2016 * National TV Ratings (Nov. 25-28, 2016) – ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ and ‘High School Life’ Dominates the Weekday Ratings, ‘2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup’ Top Weekend as IBC-13's Undisputed Viewership * IBC-13 STILL RULES NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER * IBC-13 RULES 2016 IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS * ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ Got A New Time Slot * ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ Continues to Dominate Primetime Viewership Nationwide * NATIONAL TV RATINGS (JUNE 19, 2017 – MONDAY) * Captain Barbell, One Year Later * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Captain Barbell References External links * Program Site * Captain Barbell on Facebook * Captain Barbell on Twitter * Captain Barbell on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition